1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a apparatus for seeking a luminous zone, and more particularly, but not exclusively to an apparatus for seeking and following a moving light source such as the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed apparatus for following the movement of the sun, for example, for controlling movement of solar energy devices, which operates on the basis of a timing mechanism which effects movement in accordance with the theoretical movement of the sun throughout the day. Such apparatus must, however, be accurately positioned at the outset and must be calibrated in accordance with the locality in which it is to operate. The apparatus always follows the theoretical path of the sun, independently of whether or not it is obscured by a cloud. To effect evening-morning turnaround, a timer acts at the end of the day to return the apparatus into a position to face the sunrise on the following day. If the sun is obscured by cloud, the apparatus will still follow it, whereas it can happen that the zone of greatest luminosity and consequently greatest energy is on the other side of the sky, and in such case the maximum available energy will not be picked up.